A Moment In Time
by Prestige Productions
Summary: After accompanying Ruby to Summer's grave, Bálor reflects upon the events of a single photo amidst the chaos of a ruined dorm.


_**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor belongs to me**_

Bálor Moonlight would be standing alone in the ruins of what used to be his dorm room at Beacon Academy, although given the chaos that surrounded him it seemed less like the place that a student would call home and more like a message from the person who hated him more.

 _"You don't belong here anymore, a dirty mutt like you has no place to call home."_

Those were the words that the wolf Faunus heard in his heart as he carefully began to move through the wreckage with his telekinetic Semblance, it didn't surprise him that his room had remained destroyed in the time that he and Ruby were off visiting her deceased mother.

"I'll say this for Yang, the woman's fucking thorough when it comes to wrecking house." He would toss aside some debris as he made his way over to the now shattered mirror where the words "backstabbing mutt" had been written, his pictures with his friends- no, that was too tame a word to describe the bond he had built with Team RWBY (and to a lesser extent Team JNPR) they were his family, and like any family there were now in the middle of something most unpleasant.

"It's not like Ruby and I are some kind of item now, I just wanted to do something nice for my friend..didn't know that would mean visiting a dead woman but hey, at least I got out of the building for a while." The silver haired Hunter would move aside the glass and dig out the first picture he could see, it would be his very first picture with Yang as a loving couple: he was wrapped up tightly in her arms with a cheeky grin on her face while his mouth had been open, it was if he had been caught speaking mid-sentence when said picture was taken.

"Now there was a crazy day, I can't believe Yang made that plan work..hell I can't believe I went along with it."

Bálor would find himself out in the place called Forever Fall along with the rest of Team RWBY, it had been Yang's idea to bring the team out to take pictures with the newest member of their little "family" and not everyone was on board with the idea.

"Everyone" meaning a very irritable Weiss Schnee.

"Honestly I don't see why we had to travel all the way out here just to take some pictures together, we could've just as easily done this back at the dorm." The heiress would grumble somewhat as the group made their way deeper into the crimson colored forest with a groan.

"I'm kinda with Princess Schnee on this one, this kinda seems a little much Yang." The wolf Faunus would look around at the forest absentmindedly as he kept his ears open for any sign of Grimm, he may have had a girlfriend and some sort of family now but he still thought very much like a soldier would when outside the safety of Beacon's walls.

"No, it's gonna be amazing baby I promise, besides you might even get lucky out here." The blonde brawler would look back at her silver-haired prince with a wink, leaving her partner Blake to shake her head quietly.

"I really wouldn't recommended that, and I'm not just saying that for the sake of our sanity." The feline Faunus would keep watch over the team's rear flank even as Bálor headed up front, she appreciated that he had gotten the hidden meaning behind her movements.

"Alright, here we are!" Yang would smile as the group found themselves surrounded by the lush vastness of various shades of red leaves before pulling out her scroll and turning around to face the four who had been walking behind her. "Okay everybody get in the shot!

Ruby, who had been oddly quiet for the entirety of their walk through the forest would look at her older sibling curiously, sidling up between Blake and Weiss while Bálor took a knee in front of the Huntresses.

"Sis, what about you? You're the one who wanted all of us to come out here and take these picture, it wouldn't be the same without you in it!"

The lilac eyed Huntress would sigh and shake her head slightly.

"Well duh, but somebody's gotta operate the camera ya know?" She would grin as she examined the scene before her closely. "Weiss, get a little closer to Rubes please? I don't want anything to get cut out of the frame." The heiress would blush slightly as she moved closer to her crush, causing her smile to brighten even as her partner's happy face wavered somewhat. "This good enough Yang, I-I could get closer if you need me to!"

 _"Yeah, I'll bet you can bitch."_ Bálor had to suppress a growl as he remembered the sight of the pale-haired heiress on top of the crimsonette with her hands roaming in ways that were best left behind closed doors at a Tail House.

"Nah Weiss you're fine where you are! Everybody smile!" Yang would watch as her friends displayed various levels of happiness in their smiles as the picture was taken, as soon as it was done Yang would switch places with Bálor for a group shot of the whole of Team RWBY together. This pattern would continue for a little longer as everyone took turns operating the camera for a four person shot, then it would switch to three person shots and everything would go fine until it came time for Ruby, Bálor and Weiss to take their trios picture.

"You don't need to stand between us, just take a fucking knee and let me stand with my partner!" Weiss would go to stand beside Ruby who shrank back instinctively in response to the heiress getting closer to her, causing Weiss to frown noticeably. "Ruby..I.."

Bálor would sigh and shake his head. "Weiss, just stand behind me while Ruby sits down front." The amber eyed Faunus would close his eyes at the thought of the girl who tried to kill him standing behind him with a perfect shot at his neck, but the relief in the crimsonette's silver eyes gave him enough courage to brave that risk even as the pale haired Huntress stared hatefully at him. _"Go ahead and throw your hate at me Weiss, drown me in it if you must. I WILL protect my little Rose with everything I have!"_ Blake would watch the stare-down between Weiss and Bálor with a shrewd look, she would notice Ruby hiding behind the wolf somewhat. Something had occurred between those three and it would take some investigating to figure out just what had occurred as the three of them got into position and gave forced smiles.

"Guys, c'mon you could at least TRY and look happy!" Yang would frown curiously as the three had separated rather quickly, her sister staying far from Weiss while her boyfriend took up a defensive stance in front of her. "What's wrong with you three?"

The sun would finally begin to set as things were winding down with their "family photos" and aside from a second commotion involving Ruby and Weiss in their partner photo things had passed without incident, leaving Yang and Bálor as the last pair remaining that had yet to take their first photo as a couple.

"Alright B, how do you wanna do this: Sexy, super sexy, or-" She would stop speaking as the wolf Faunus's face had gone beet red in response to her question, causing her to chuckle and wrap her arms around him lovingly. "You're so easily embarrassed, it's adorable!" She would then proceed to try and smother him in her ample bust as his ears and tail twitched suddenly, which caused the golden haired Huntress to laugh harder even as the flustered Bálor looked up at her with wide amber eyes. "Really? You're enjoying this aren't yo-" His words would be cut off as she buried his face back in between her assets while winking provocatively toward the camera in her scroll which was currently being held by her sister while signaling for her to take the shot.

"Umm, Blake, should I really take this one..this doesn't exactly scream "family friendly" at all." The crimsonette would hesitate; seeing her sister being so playful with Bálor should have at least brought on a snicker, but seeing as he had spent the majority of the day helping her keep her distance from Weiss while sparing the occasional look of concern for her safety it instead inspired a slight spark of jealousy.

"I really wouldn't, give her a minute to wear out the joke and for Dust's sake don't smile or else she'll milk it." The feline Faunus would look down at the red hooded reaper curiously, noting that her grip on the scroll was beginning to clench somewhat as Yang continued teasing the silver-haired Faunus. "Take it easy Ruby, you don't really have to hold it that tight."

Bálor would finally break free as he took a breath of air amid a blushing face, as he stared directly into the camera.

"Oh Sweet Dust I thought I wasn't gonna make it outta there!" A flash would go off as the picture was finally taken, even as his blush was fully apparent.

As he looked down upon the photo once more, Bálor could feel his eyes welling up with tears as the realization that his happy days with Yang were over after the events of his journey with Ruby.

"It's funny, it was just one little trip and everything just implodes." The amber eyed wolf would look at the carnage before him with a tired sigh, as he started clearing the area that used to be where his bed once laid. "I would've gladly done my best to talk with you Yang, maybe you wouldn't have shared in my delight at wrestling but I think you could have at least dealt with it a little better." He would hold his picture with Yang close to his heart before gently laying it next to the ruins of a picture frame before finally getting down to the task of trying to at least make his ruined dorm somewhat habitable again.

 _ **Not really sure why I decided to write this fic, I guess I've been feeling lonely and upset. So it's something just to let that out I suppose.**_

 _ **Review if you want, PM if you must**_

 _ **Just have a better day then I am currently**_


End file.
